Falling Snow
by UnperfectedAndUnfinnished
Summary: Robin is called for a new Witch Hunt. This witch is the Witch of Fear. The witches name is Taka, and she's homeless... Nowhere to go... ( Okay... I changed the summery, and it sucks even more than the old one... But the fic is way better.. I promise! ) Oh
1. Crimson

Falling Snow

Chapter One:

"Crimson"

–Ring–Ring–Ring–Ring– A beautiful girl with long hair, and a white blanket covered over her answered a awaking phone while moaning. "Hello?" Said the wondrous girl.

"Robin!" Gasped a scowling voice.

"Oh, hello Amon. What's wrong? Its 6:11 in the morning..." Mumbled Robin

"A witch has been spotted. Come as quickly as you can."

The man had straight medium length black hair, and beautiful pale white skin. With grayish eyes that looked lost and frighting as always. But they also showed a kindness, like a remembered memory that would never be forgotten.

"Alright, I'll be there in half-an-hour."

"Hurry."

Robin almost closed the phone, but again did the man speak.

"Oh, and Robin,"

"Yes?"

"Put some clothes on."

Then the phone went blank, and Robin laughed and then a loud clicking sound came from hers while she closed it.

Robin dropped herself back into her bed. She pulled her heavy white blankets back over her head and body. "Arrgh... Why can't I sleep in today?" She sighed. Then she had to make a fast decision... "Should I eat breakfast first, or have a bath? I think I'll have a bath instead of eating. I'll eat on my walk there." She mumbled.

Robin pulled the white blanked down to the bottom of her chest and quickly grabbed a large navy blue towel that was lying on the wooden table that was next to her bed. She slowly got up and walked towards her bedroom door trying not to disturb Touko. But it seemed she was already awake, walking past Robin trying not to spill her coffee on her brown dress.

"Good morning Robin, taking a shower I assume?"

"Good morning to you Touko. Yes, I can barley open my eyes, and im freezing."

"No wonder, all you have on is that towel and the heating system broke. The repair men cannot come because of the huge snow storm outside. Hope your not planing to go anywhere in this weather."

"Snow storm?" Robin quickly went to the nearest window. It seemed snow fascinated her.

Robin began to speak again after a few moments silence. "Yes, I have to go to work, the office needs me."

"Alright, well, the water is already warm for your shower, and I'll get a head-start on making you something to eat and drink on your way there."

"Thank you." Robin replied before heading to the shower.

She headed up the 4 steps that leaded to the bathroom, and she saw a crimson color dripping down from them. She tightened up her towel making sure it wouldn't fall. She was more curious than scared. She opened the door, and suddenly a hand had grabbed her shoulder before she even got the chance to look into the bathroom. Robin gasped like she had just been stabbed with a blade so sharp and delicate like it has never been used before.

"Robin, I forgot to mention, I cut my leg with a razor, and there still might be some blood. Oh, didn't mean to scare you that badly. You seem jumpy today, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay thank you. I noticed some blood on the stairs still dripping. I wanted to go see what it was, and I guess a hand grabbing me kind of scared me." A sigh of relief came from Robin.

"I'm quite sorry that I've scared you like that Robin."

"Don't worry about it."

Robin headed up the steps trying not to step in the crimson blood. She was nice enough and wiped it up, she didn't mind, since she was used to cleaning up after others in Italy. She then realized that she only had 15 minutes until she was supposed to leave for the search. She took the quickest bath she had ever taken. And quickly got dressed. She stopped the hot flowing water, and headed back downstairs (even though there were only a few to the bathroom and the main hall), and Touko came out with a hot mug of coffee with a sealed lid on the top with a small compartment to open it and drink through it. She also gave Robin a toasted piece of bread with jam on it.

"Thank you Touko."

"No problem Robin, just make sure to bring the mug back once you get back from the hunt."

"I will don't worry." And with that Robin headed out the door for her few minute walk to the office in the snow storm. She ran to pick up speed because she knew she was going to be late. On top of that, if she was Amon would have to pick her up and she would have to listen to him scolding at her for at least ten minutes with a pause between each of his sentences that made her feel more guilty with each passing second.


	2. The Strange Cuts and the Witch of Fear

Chapter Two:

"The strange cuts and the Witch of Fear."

Robin's Point of View

I rushed out the door, the beautiful snow falling on my cold rushing body made it hard for me to eat, and drink. I would have thrown it away once I was outside on the usually bustling streets of Japan, and knew since the storm was so bad that Touko wouldn't see me, but I decided to keep it since she works so hard and decided to make me something before she had left the house. Her small gesture of kindness didn't deserve to be simply tossed aside even though my mind rebelled the thought of food at the moment. My mind filled with the thoughts of Amon's scowling once I was late.

The long walk, or should I say run, got disturbingly colder. I took a sip of coffee hoping that it would warm my cold blooded body up. It did, but not for long, so I drank more until there were none left.

A black car headed my way. I prayed for once it would be Amon. It would be worth him scolding at me, I would be able to get out of this freezing snow.

The car was so black that even the snow storm or the dripping ice from my wet, frozen hair couldn't stop me from seeing it. I smiled, hoping, praying it would be Amon. But sadly, it wasn't and my smile disappeared. I walked instead of running. I was to tired to care about the witch anymore and then another black car headed towards me. I didn't even bother to check if it was Amon. The car stopped right next to me. "Robin, common, you're late." And his scolding began. "You're late! You know we NEED to find these witches—." I cut him off. "What are all though's cuts on your neck and hands?" I questioned. The only place you could see the cuts on his hands were where the gloves ended and his jacked didn't go over it. I was sure there were more cuts, they didn't seem to end. "There nothing."

"Well, if they're there, they can't be nothing."

"I said they were nothing. Now stop mentioning it."

Amon turned the car into a parking lot, the place where the STN-J works. They both headed in the door and up the spiral stairs to see Michel on the computer, as always, clicking away, listening to music, eating potato chips. His messy hockey hair, and red glasses just proved he was a genius. "Hello Robin, how are you?" Questioned Michel, checking around Robin's hands to see if she brought any doughnuts, still sitting down.

"I'm alright, thank you."

"We'd better get going. How much information did you find on this new witch Michel?" Grunted Amon

"Not much, only that she strikes down by her opponents by entering their mind and soul. Its called 'The Witch of Fear."

**Note: Okay... This is a really small chapter... But It's all I can think of... I'm sorry... I've been really busy lately, and not really in the mood for writing... But oh well.. Live with it. **

**Dojima: "Hey, it's the second chapter, you promised I would be in by now!"**

**Ryunosuke (me): Well.. Umm... Uh... See you next time.. ;**

**Amon: "Hey! Wait! Where's this story going?"**

**Ryunosuke: "Hell"**

**Amon: "Uh.."**

**Ryunosuke: "See yah later" - Kisses Amon then walks away - **


	3. The meaning of the Cuts

Chapter Three:

"The meaning of the Cuts"

**Ryunosuke: Hi Everyone, this is my third chapter!!! I've been busy lately, very sorry... But I promise I'll make the chapters longer, and write at least once every 2 weeks! Just keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep writing. 'Cause that's how I basically get inspired! Well, anyway, I'll get on with the story. And I'm also gonna try out this new style of writing, so please don't get confused, or flame me for it... Well, anyway, I'll shut up and write now**.

Michel explained about the Witch of Fear. She stalks people, mostly humans, and witches. She strikes at any time there alone, and probably wont expect it. Her appearance on Michel's computer was a young girl, about the age of 14, maybe 15. She had silver hair, with white and baby blue highlights. The bangs were down to the middle of her cheeks, but put off to the sides of her face. Her face was pale, more than Amon's. Her eyes, crystal blue that faded into a silver pupal. Her lips were light pink, with the colour of frost glazing upon them. She had rags for clothes, mostly the colour gray for the over-coat, and dark red for the normal shirt... Her gloves gut off at the fingers. They were also, dark red. But slightly darker than her shirt. She had black seekers, with white, ripped up laces that weren't tied., they turned grayish from all the dirt.

Amon was the first (besides Michel) to read all the information displayed on the computer he was using in the STN-J computer room. The rest, including Robin, soon finished.

Though, for the first time, Amon was the one to mutter something. The rest were speechless because they never seen such a young girl of her age, so beautiful, but poor.

"So, we're dealing with a seed."

"No." Mumbled Michel. He sighed, and paused before he began to tell her story. " She was adopted when she was only two weeks old. Her parents were young... At least around the ages of 16 and 18. She knew she was adopted, she pretended she never knew. Her appearance was so different from the ones that adopted her. Her real name was Taka Sumatchuri. The two that adopted her changed her last name to Hakasumi. She needed to know about her real parents. So Taka asked why she didn't look like neither one of them at the age of eight and a half. And they told her. They told her that she was adopted, and on that day, a year later, her mother died. She was in a car accident, she was driving in a hail storm, the ice broke her window in the front, and the glass shattered. Bits flew into both her eyes, and all that was seen from her were the colour crimson. While Taka and her father were at home, Taka's mother was in a coma for about four hours before she passed on. On the day when they put her body in a casket, and put her six feet into the ground, Taka's father had taken pills a few hours earlier, hoping that maybe he wouldn't show any signs of depression. Each day he kept taking these pills. It became an obsession. He would go mad... So crazy, that Taka would hide in her bedroom closet for long periods of time. He took the pills every hour... And then he started abusing Taka so much, that she couldn't take it anymore... She finally told the police when she was about thirteen and her father showed no signs that he was sick, or addicted to pills. The police didn't believe Taka. They searched her father, and the whole house... They didn't find anything. She got into this horrible fight with her father when she threw a chair at him because he wouldn't leave her alone. She was thrown out, in the middle of December, in the cold, snow. She returned, being for warmth. He said no... The next day he was found dead, _frozen_ dead."

"So she killed him..." Said Robbin.

"That's... Certainly the most saddest and horrible thing _I've_ ever heard..." Said Haruto... His head was facing the floor... Like he wanted to cry... And he pulled his fist up, and punched down on the computer desk. Karasuma, who sat next to him, coffee shook and tipped over and spilled. She would of yelled at him... But she didn't yell at the messy haired boy this time. She knew he was really not in the mood. And maybe would have yelled back.

"I'll clean it up." Whispered Karasuma.

"Lets begin our hunt now. Maybe we can save her." Said Robin.

"... And how can we do that? The last place she was seen was when she used her powers to make a sharp stake of ice, and stabbed it through the heart of a young boy because he tried to pick on her. And she used her mind to make a thick sheet of layered ice in the shape of his body... With his corpse in it." Described Michel.

"Maybe we could just ride around, and meet where she attacked the poor boy." Suggested Dojima.

".._.Pointless_..." Mumbled a voice.

" What do you mean pointless Amon? My idea was good... Wasn't it?"

"Did you see the storm out there... ? We'll never be able to find anything out."

Dojima closed her hands together, and put them down on her lap. She felt it was a stupid idea now... Though, it didn't seem like it at the time. Though, Haruto convinced that they should go check it out anyway.

It wasn't really a long ride there... About 15 minutes since there wasn't any traffic. Five of them on a hunt. Robin and Amon in Amon's car, with Dojima in the back. And Haruto driving his motorcycle while Miss. Karasuma was in the back holding on to him for dear life screaming to him "SLOW DOWN!" And "STOP DAMNIT!". But all Haruto hurd was a whisper coming from her, since the bike was so loud. He laughed when he hurd her swear. Neither of them with helmets on, maybe that's why she was shaking like hell, not from the coldness of December.

'We searched the area.... Nothing... Would we ever find this witch? Would we ever bring her peace?' Thought Haruto

Amon decided that it was time to go. He offered to give them all a ride, but Haruto wanted alone time to think. So he stayed on his bike. Amon first dropped Dojima off. Then Karasuma. Robin lived furthest away. After a long time of her staring at his cuts, the car hit a bump, and she looked away. She was finally home. "Thank you Amon." Said Robin, and shut the door. She didn't close it tight enough, so she opened it again, and shut it a little harder.

She didn't bother waving goodbye, she knew Amon wouldn't wave back anyway. 'Why does he have such a cocky attitude?' Robin reached for her key in her pocket, and then discovered that the door was unlocked, so she just dropped the key back down in her pocket before even getting to take her hand out. Touko was sitting on a light brown chair. Her legs crossed, and she was watching t.v. and drinking coffee.

"Oh hello Robin. Didn't see you come in. How was work?"

"Same as usual"

Robin scanned Touko's legs, from across the room, since she was wearing a mini skirt, suspecting that maybe she didn't cut herself, and maybe Amon had something to do with it. Just as she suspected, no cuts at all.

Later that night, after she knew Touko was asleep in her room. Robin searched the garbage for any signs of razors or knives, or anything sharp. Bingo! She found a small butcher knife... About the length of a school text book. And the tips were covered in the colour of crimson. "So... She was the one to cut Amon... And that's why he didn't want to talk about it... It's his ex!"

Ryunosuke: Okay! How do you all think? Review please, and I'll update tomorrow... I don't like how this chapter ended... But oh well... Is this long enough to fill the void?

Dojima: Finally! You put me in!

Ryunosuke: That's just 'Cause you kept nagging me too..

Dojima: What was that?!

Ryunosuke: Nothing. ::Gulp::

Amon: I knew she was the one who cut me!

Ryunosuke: Really now...? I wonder why... --;; ... Well, anyway, please review, and I'll update!


End file.
